


Desert Divan

by Romyra



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood, Boys in Chains, Death References, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Fisting, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romyra/pseuds/Romyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My darkest work to date.<br/>Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup:- 19-Mar-2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Desert Divan

**Author's Note:**

> My darkest work to date.  
> Originally posted to the GW-FAN egroup:- 19-Mar-2000

Desert Divan

 

A whip cracked, a scream rent the air. A grim smile tugged at the corners of Lord Quatre's mouth. The slave had no right to stop his work, illness and frailty were of no consequence and gave no rise to leniency...., at least not in his kingdom. The screams wound down to harsh sobs and then to a dead silence broken only by the cold, brutal laughter of the slave-master. Quatre waved his hand and the slave was cut down and dragged out of the stockade. Another day of punishment came to an end.

A body slave prepared his body for the evening bath, he felt weary, so very weary. The daily spectacles of public torture caused no reaction in him now, he had no desire for women, they were good for the production of an heir and that was all. No woman had ever held a special place in his heart, not even his own mother. In fact he had ordered the rape and murder of the traitorous bitch himself, upon learning of her plan to supplant him with a new heir. That could never happen, he was the ruler, the only rightful ruler of the land.

His kingdom was built on an oasis, and as a result trade flourished, Water was a very scarce commodity and was very profitable for him because he owned the only water mine in the entire Desert kingdom. His people prospered, the wealthy and the merchants. The slaves, however, were only as valuable as their skills made them. Old age and disease took away their value and their owners quickly got rid of them. The favorite pets of the kingdom, the man-eaters were very well fed.

He sighed, perhaps a massage, but wait.... he had no time, a merchant from a foreign land had requested an audience with him, a matter of urgency and supposedly of a nature that promised bountiful gains. Something new was promised, a thing so valuable that it was worth more than gold. More than gold, that sentiment caught Quatre's interest and he had consented, the audience was scheduled for tonight. He rose up out of the bath and the body slaves came immediately to rinse and dry his body,.......**Tonight.**

Lord Quatre was the most feared ruler of the South kingdoms. He ruled with an iron fist and showed no mercy. At first glance he appeared no more than an eighteen year-old youth, but if one chanced a gaze into his eyes they were cold, very cold. A hardness shone out of them, cemented by years of neglect and discrimination by his father. The old ruler was now dead and had been for over five years and no-one dared to speak against his son. The murder of his father brought no tears to his eyes nor to his heart. The people agreed that he was a good ruler, the best in the last century. However, had the people known that he was the mastermind behind his father's murder they may have thought differently.

The Throne Room was a buzz with activity tonight, all had heard of the strange and marvelous thing to be presented to his lordship. They were all anxious to learn of its origin and of its value. As Quatre entered, a hush spread through the halls, when he was seated the merchant was announced and all sat back to hear his tale.

" My lord," said the merchant as he bowed, "I bring you greetings from the kingdom of Zebinon. Through my travels I chanced upon a wondrous treasure and it was the wish of my Liege that you be presented with it. A gift, so to speak, to create and cement a truce between the kingdoms of the South with those of the West."

" What gift could you possibly offer me? I have all the riches a man of my entirety could have ."

" Yes my lord, but you have never been given a gift of this type before."

He motioned to the guards who left and quickly returned carrying a bundle between them. Wrapped in emerald green cloth with gold embroidery along the edges, the object stood straight between the two guards. Quatre was intrigued and had no desire to share his excitement with the court. He ordered the halls cleared and watched with slitted eyes as the people protested but quickly vacated the room. When it was empty, the merchant ordered the removal of the cloth. As the cloth was pulled up and over the figure, inch by inch of creamy white flesh was revealed. Quatre watched with hungry eyes as the entire figure was revealed to him.

Clothed only in a short loincloth, the figure was revealed to be that of a young man. A young man of a very pleasing shape, delicately arched feet led up to shapely calves. A firmly muscled torso and beautifully shaped arms were also revealed. What struck Quatre however, was the extraordinary beauty of the face before him. Artfully obscured by a veil of brown hair, only a single eye of a rich forest green color was visible. A straight and delicately flared nose was situated just above lush bow-shaped lips, which were only accented by the sharp angles of the features presented.

"As you can see my lord, this person is like no other, his beauty is unheard of and it surpassed that of all the ladies of my liege's kingdom. In fact this is the reason he was chosen to be presented to you. Your wish will be his command."

" If I may ask, what exactly do you expect me to do with him?"

" Your lordship may do whatever pleases you, he is your gift and from this moment your property."

" I thank you, and for such a marvelous gift you shall receive an appropriate reward."

" Guards!" As the guards moved in on the merchant he had time for a brief question.

" What is the meaning of this my lord? I have done nothing."

" No? Well then let me tell you of what I have learnt. You are a fortune hunter, you sought my favor by presenting me with a so-called gift of a greater value than gold. However, there has always existed a truce between our two kingdoms. It was never revealed because there was no need to spread that sort of knowledge. You came here seeking to play me for the fool and you have failed. You must be punished and I know exactly what type of punishment to met out to you."

" Guards! Take him to the stockade and give him fifty lashes with the whip, if he screams add two extra for every scream. If he survives you may then take him for your pleasure, however if he is broken then you are to throw his body to the man-eaters. My orders are to be carried out without delay, oh and guards...," he paused and then smiled with unholy good humour", not necessarily in that order."

The merchant's anguished screams were heard throughout the entire throne room as he was dragged off, the guards anticipated a long night ahead of them, after all Lord Quatre would not check the body for the marks of punishment since the merchant was to be put to death, and besides there was just no fun in a whipping as there was in a torturous rape.

When the guards left the hall, Quatre turned his attention to the figure silently standing before him. He walked up to the youth and looked up into a passive gaze, a gaze that was firmly planted on the ground before him.

" Look at me," he commanded. The gaze lifted and was placed on him.

" What is your name?"

" Trowa." Came the whispered response.

" Trowa.... A suitable name. You belong to me now, do you understand? I own you, until you die you will remain my property."

" Yes my lord." The gaze was then shifted and the youth resumed his passive staring at the ground. Quatre was overcome with the sudden desire to awaken something in the youth before him. He wanted to make this youth scream with pain-filled pleasure. He wanted to bruise that soft skin,he wanted to see blood. He wanted to see it well up against the pale starkness of his features. He wanted those lips to part for him and moan his name in a haze filled agony of pleasure.

Tearing his gaze away from the young man called Trowa, Quatre fought to regain control, he had never experienced this sort of desire before, all he wanted to do, was to plunge into the depths of this person's being and hear him call out his name. Quatre was bewildered, he had been with only one woman and that had been the ritualistic loss of his virginity. Finding the practise distasteful he had never again taken a woman. He was therefore at a loss to explain why he felt the need to dominate the beautiful youth before him. The compulsion refused to be subdued and so Quatre decided to take control of the situation the only way he knew how. Turning around he moved towards his chambers.

" Follow me." He said simply and listened as his command was quickly carried out. The youth came up behind him and keeping a respectful distance he followed Quatre to his chambers. Once there, Quatre turned around and faced the youth whose gaze was firmly planted on the ground again. The desire to hurt came up once more and Quatre was helpless in its wake. Raising a hand he slapped Trowa across the face watching with satisfaction as the visible eye opened in fear as he fell to the ground. Reaching down he grasped a hold of the youth's shoulders and threw him upon the cushions on the divan.

Quatre was gratified to see the fear shining out of Trowa's visible eye, the feeling of power overcame him again and straddling the lower portion of Trowa's body he slapped him again and again until blood rose up under the skin , making it as red as the sands on a particularly hot day.

The fear he saw gave him such a rush of pleasure that he was left gasping, but it wasn't enough, he needed more.

Looking down at the body before him, Quatre raked his nails across the pale exposed flesh of the youth's chest. Bloody furrows of jagged skin were laid open and Quatre was fascinated by the blood that began to well up from the gashes. Lowering his head he licked over the opened skin, reveling in the harsh moan that it brought from Trowa. At last, a reaction, raising his head he looked down into dazed features, he slapped Trowa again to get his attention and then shifted his focus to the soft bulge beneath him. Tearing off the loincloth he was rewarded by the semi-erect organ of the young man.

Taking it into his hands he lightly pulled on the skin and was amazed at the reaction this brought on. Trowa gasped and his head fell back against the cushions. Taking his hands Quatre began to run them up and down the now fully erect cock before him. He noted the moan that this brought about and continued to do so until he noted a change in the behaviour of Trowa. His gasps became shorter and more like pants, Quatre could tell that Trowa was near his release and he smiled maliciously.

When he knew that Trowa was on the brink of his orgasm he moved his hands, Trowa moaned the loss and sought to bring about his own completion. Quatre took the opportunity to pin Trowa's arms to the sides of the divan. Shifting his position he watched as Trowa squirmed as his need was not addressed. The blood-engorged cock trembled as it pointed up into the air, Trowa made soft sounds of pain as he tried to struggle against the hands that held him.

Quatre watched in grim amusement as the cock bounced with each attempt to dislodge him. He released one arm, as Trowa moved that arm to relieve the pain in his groin, Quatre slapped him and then held down the arm again. He then released the other arm and watched in malicious glee as the hand inched downwards seeking some relief and comfort in the act of self-abuse. Before the hand could reach its destination, Quatre slapped Trowa again.

This went on for a few more times until Quatre became bored with it. Looking down at the now pliant but still painfully aroused body beneath him Quatre reached a decision, bending down he took Trowa's cock into his mouth. The reaction was astounding, Trowa arched upwards into that warm interior and let out a hoarse shout. Quatre let the cock slip out of his mouth and opened his eyes to the pleading gaze of his captive.

Grinning in unholy joy, he began a series of short strokes with his tongue that sure enough brought a quick reaction from Trowa. Arching upwards he let out another hoarse shout and came, his seed spurting all over Quatre's face and into his mouth. Gagging he moved his head away, but not before seeing the frightened look that was directed towards him.

This was what he had been looking for, this feeling of control and utter dominance, but he wasn't finished as yet. Admittedly he was aroused but he wanted to try something first, once he had chanced upon the rape of a young stable boy by one of his more experienced guards. The scene had burned itself into his memory, The boy was on his back, the guard's thick cock driving in and out of him, his sobs and whimpers for release and his freedom, the brutal laughter of the guard, the screams of the boy as the thrusts picked up speed and tore into him, the blood on the boy and on the ground beneath him, and the look of abject fear on the boy's face.That look of fear had remained with him for three years and as Quatre gazed down into the face underneath him, he recognized that look on the face of Trowa and that excited him.

Reaching down he pulled Trowa's legs up around his waist, all the while looking down into the frightened face of the youth. Using the semen on Trowa's body, he coated his fingers and began to push them into the body beneath him. The first finger went in and brought a gasp from Trowa as Quatre ruthlessly shoved his finger home despite the resistance that he met. When that first finger went in, he looked down into the flushed face beneath him and smiled. Another finger was added and another and another until all five fingers were added to the bunch.

Quatre looked down and noted the pain-filled features before him, he was himself painfully aroused and pushing his hand in he was gratified to hear the sharp moan of pain as the hand folded into a fist and moved within Trowa's body. He moved his fist in and out twice more, but then he stopped, while this was fun he wanted to feel that warm interior with his cock and not just his hand alone, he also didn't want to break his new slave too soon, if he damaged the body beyond repair, then he couldn't enjoy these forbidden fruits anymore and that would not do.

Pulling out his fist slowly, he used the secretions to coat his cock before beginning his descent into Trowa's abused body. Ignoring the moans of pain, Quatre pushed forward until he was seated in the warm cavity of Trowa's ass. Experimentally he moved in and out and rejoiced in the forbidden feeling of ecstasy that he now felt. He began to thrust into the body beneath him, using his nails he scratched at the already bleeding chest beneath him. He wanted to see the blood run down this body, the contrast between that pale white flesh and the impossibly red blood gave him a feeling of intense pleasure.

In and out, in and out, Quatre felt the tight clench of Trowa's body around his cock and reveled in it. He was so close, so very close and he felt that familiar feeling as he neared his release, Picking up speed he thrust deeper into the body beneath him, and moving his hand down to the neglected cock under him he began to pull and stroke it in time with his thrusts. He was determined to hear something from Trowa, he wanted to hear him scream and lowering his head he said just that.

" Say my name, scream it when you come. Let me hear it and I'll let you live. Say it."

" Mas...."

" NO!... My name, say my name....." he was panting now, his release was so close." Say it!"

" Qua......Quatr....Quatre."

" Again...say it again."

" Quatre...Quatre....QUATRE"

Trowa screamed out his pleasure as Quatre thrust deeply into him,into his body and brought him to his release. Quatre followed soon after, screaming out his completion and reveling in the power of the feelings in him, he had never felt so good. The feeling completed him and gave him new purpose. He would keep this new slave, he had never felt such pleasure and he was determined to keep it with him as long as possible. Drifting off into the world of dreams, Quatre dimly noted that he was covered in blood and semen but right now he didn't care. After he got his rest he was looking forward to doing it all over again.

 

The End


End file.
